Fight for my love
by merderbaby
Summary: When operation overdrive defeated Flurious it wasn't Mack that was almost destroyed it was Alexis Oliver also known as their pink ranger She gives her life to save the others and is placed in a cryogenic chamber that has kept her alive when she awakens she learns that her brother is now the RPM blue ranger.She becomes RPM pink ranger she falls in love with RPM Black ranger Dillion


AN: Alexandra Oliver is the daughter of legendary power rangers Tommy and Kimberly, she follows in her parents footsteps and becomes the pink ranger in Operation Overdrive (Rose was the violet ranger) in the final battle it wasn't Mack who was almost destroyed it was Alex. When they return to the Hartford mansion they realize they can't do anything to help her so they place into cryogenic chamber in order to keep her alive. 2 years later she awakens to find that her little brother who promised her that he would never become a ranger is now a blue RPM ranger. When she goes to Corinth to talk to her brother she ends up fighting in a battle and is chosen by Dr K to become a pink RPM ranger. Does she accept and who does she end up forming a love triangle with.

_**Finding the truth**_

"Ranger's why don't you ever give up, you know you can't win. Tenaya 7 said as she watched the rangers struggle.

"Never good will always win in the end, evil will never win. Mike Oliver said as he started to regain his strength.

"Blue ranger must we take a trip down memory lane." Tenaya said

"Don't you dare bring her into this she saved this world on her own while giving her life to make sure evil didn't win. Mike said trying to control his emotions.

"She was a very powerful ranger but she should have given up when up when she had the chance. Tenaya knew at any moment the blue ranger would crack especially when someone brought up his dead sister.

While Mike was getting a hold of his emotions Scott said

"Mike, bro who is she talking about."

"Well I should get going next time rangers you will be destroyed. Tenaya said

* * *

"Okay what was that all about. Scott said while they were in the garage.

"Nothing" Mike said quickly not wanting to talk about his sister.

"Mike tell them they're your teammates." Stephanie said (A/N Stephanie is Alex's best friend, Dr K's assistant,and Billy and Trini's oldest daughter.)

"Bro whats going on." Dillion said getting confused.

"She was my sister. Mike said in a whisper.

"Who" Ziggy said surprised that Mike even had a sister.

"The ranger Tenaya was talking about." Mike said feeling his anger build about what Tenaya said about his sister.

"What happened to said noticing his best friend clenching his fists.

"She died in a battle." Mike said banging his fist against the garage door.

All the rangers stood in shock along with Dr.K.

"Ranger operator series blue we are all very sorry. Dr K said

"It was my fault, I'm her little brother and she was trying to protect me. Mike said looking down at the ground.

"She would be so pissed at you." Stephanie said thinking of the times she and Alex had spent together.

"Ya I know." Mike said thinking of the last day he spent with his sister,

"Wait you knew her Sam."Scott said getting over the shock about Mike's sister.

"Ya she was my best friend and when the final battle came she went to Mike and said that if anything happened to her that he needed to promise her that he wouldn't become a ranger. Sam said remembering that day.

"Well as you can see I never listened to her, I used to think she got to do all the cool stuff like fighting bad guys and I had to stay home but when I heard that she was killed, I wished I had listened to her all those times when she told me what kind of danger there was, I never got to say goodbye to her."Mike said almost in tears, and left the garage.

* * *

Alexandria Oliver 17 years old who has spent 2 years in the cryogenic chamber finally awakens.

"Mom,Dad,Mike, anybody."Alex said as she slowly got out of the chamber and wondered what had happened.

Billy who was monitoring his niece noticed a change on the machines. When he heard the door creak open he quickly ran towards the door


End file.
